


Faster

by whiteranger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But until then these three are kinda a mess, I promise, M/M, Multi, Possible hinted SugaHin, but that is minor, this has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteranger/pseuds/whiteranger
Summary: Kageyama had hoped when he walked into the first volleyball practice of college and saw Kindaichi and Kunimi that they would be willing to put the past to rest. He should have known better than to hope for a truce after nearly four years of bad blood.





	Faster

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short first chapter, I was hoping it would force my inspiration's hand. Kageyama is babe who has had a terrible time, I promise my intent is for a happy ending. Also the title is shit, but hey I didn't have a better one.

“You missed," Kageyama states as Kindaichi lands, once again having missed Kageyama’s toss despite the effort of mimicking Oikawa’s tosses to Kindaichi three years prior.  
Kindaichi growls, “I know I'm not fast enough for you." He takes a half step towards Kageyama, just enough time for Kageyama to remember Oikawa’s fist flyinging at him out of nowhere and caught just as suddenly.  
Kunimi grabs Kindaichi’s arm to stop him just as the captain yells, “both of you cool off.”  
Kageyama stares at a point just over their clasped arms and gives a tight half smile, “You were always faster than me.” He focuses back on them eyes flicking between their faces, “both of you.” Kageyama turns his attention back to the captain before they can ask him what that means, instead focusing on the punishment of a ban from practice until they can get along.

To Hinata [1:23] Do you wanna practice tmrw?  
From Hinata [2:15] yea  
From Hinata [2:15] wait, y  
To Hinata [2:15] Remember when we got banned from practice by Daichi?  
From Hinata [2:17] yea  
To Hinata [2:18] I got banned from practice til I make up w Kindaichi  
To Hinata [2:18] I dont  
To Hinata [2:18] I dont think i can fix this

Kageyama blames the hour long train ride and walk to get back from Hinata’s university to his dorm on the fact that he doesn’t think it is odd when Mayumi, a girl from floor 4, tells him some volleyball boys were looking for him. Instead he smiles at her and tells her they likely just wanted to talk to him about what he is missing. He could also blame the fact that he didn’t charge his phone last night, but it ends the same way no matter where he lays the blame.  
His roommate, a bottle blonde that Kageyama never learned the name of, ducks out as soon as he enters, calling over his shoulder, “Great, I’ll give you some space.”  
Kageyama stares and doesn’t respond because on their uncomfortable red couch sit Kunimi and Kindaichi. Kunimi is the first to speak, “we talked, you’ve been mimicking Oikawa-san’s tosses for us haven’t you?”  
Kageyama nods, too surprised to speak.  
“I didn’t know you paid that much attention to us in high school.” Kunimi’s expression doesn’t betray a thing, maybe that is why Kageyama doesn’t think before he replies.  
“I never stopped watching.” Kageyama pauses realizing what he just said a beat to late and goes red.  
Kindaichi speaks next when it becomes apparent that Kageyama has rendered Kunimi speechless, or maybe they intended to make this a back and forth, like good cop bad cop on the dramas Hinata watches. “What did you mean when you said we were always faster than you?”  
They hadn’t thought it was possible, but Kageyama goes redder. “It doesn’t matter.”  
Kindaichi continues, “you don’t say things if you don’t think they matter or if they are untrue.”  
Kageyama meets Kunimi’s gaze head on, “I did it plenty of times at Kitaichi.” He’s not proud when Kindaichi and Kunimi flinch, but he wishes he was.  
Kunimi speaks up, “that was uncalled for.”  
Kageyama sighs. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I was planning on watching the new disney movie tonight, Hinata’s little sister insisted I borrow it. Would you like to watch it with me?”The I haven’t watched one of these since we were still friends hangs heavy in his mouth.  
Kunimi and Kindaichi look suitably affronted, “you haven’t seen Moana yet?!”  
Kunimi continues, “at least tell me you’ve seen Frozen.”  
Kageyama laughs without mirth, “ah no.”  
Twin shrieks of outrage and a pillow launched at his head are his response.


End file.
